Water
by Ferret Demon
Summary: Sasuke gets wet. He goes to Naruto. Naruto drys Sasuke. Sounds exciting, huh? My fist NaruSasu fic. OH YESSS! There will be yaoi in the later chapters. Some Uchihacest to come. Might have to raise the rating later.
1. Shattered Spirit

**Authors note: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Story starts in Naruto's POV**

* * *

Sasuke is soaked

Head to toe no kidding here soaked. Every inch of him is soaked. His hair is dripping down his face. Jeans are flared at the bottom and nearly covering his feet but tight at the top. Tee shirt is plastered to his chest and is so old it's practically see through. Socks are sopping wet and leaving little puddles when he pads through the apartment.

Just what the hell did he do?

He stands there. Right in the middle of my kitchen. Direct centre. He always liked to be the centre of attention. Dripping onto my floor. He knows that for one thing, that won't bug me. I was never one for perfection and neatness.

He spreads his arms and shows off his new look to me. No one else here but me. Guessing he knows that. He usually knows things he should not. He's not smiling or grinning or smirking that insane little smirk he's always had. Nope. He's simply standing there soaking with a pout on his face. Where the hell did he learn that?

Think he's expecting me to do something. Maybe talk to him? Yell at him? Beat him? I'm not moving. My feet won't move. Pretty sure they should when I want them to. So why aren't they? God this is weird. We've managed to stand here for a total of twelve minutes and forty three seconds without yelling at each other. Think that's a record. What's even more amazing is that he's not moved.

That's weird. He always had to be moving. He's like a child. Always needs something to do. Something to keep him occupied while someone else dealt with the responsibility. It has always been like that. But he hasn't moved. Must really be waiting for me to do something then.

Not moving.

He looks down at himself then back at me. At least he's moving. Hey wait, so have I. Weird. I'm now sitting on the countertop of my kitchen instead of standing in front of it. When did I jump up here? I blink and continue to watch him. He pouts some more and lowers his arms putting them behind his back. I watch as he lifts one of his feet and begins to trace wet little patterns with his big toe on my floor.

"I got wet."

I feel the need to applaud. Yet again Sasuke has taken the role of Captain Obvious in this little scenario. Okay now I really have to say something. Something smart. Something funny...Okay anything would be good in this situation.

"You came all the way from your apartment to tell me this?"

There see. Funny. Smart in the making an insult into a question sort of way. Okay who am I kidding? That sucked. I couldn't have just told him to piss off? No because that would make my life too easy. Now he's looking at the floor and still tracing those little patterns. Pout still plastered on his face. I swear he gets more and more like a kid every day. Ever since he came back from Orochimaru, he's become so much more dependent on me and Sakura Wonder if he'll start a temper tantrum soon? Oh stop talking to yourself Naruto. Sasuke's making some form of communication. He just shook his head and continued watching his toe. Okay. More talk is needed.

"What do you mean no? Why aren't you at home, Sasuke? Why are you here at 3 AM?" Whoops. That sounded growlier than I intended, and I'm pretty sure he just lowered his head more. Maybe Spike isn't in the best of moods for this. Then why is he here?

"I-I g-g-got wet." Not the answer I was looking for. So the facts are. Sasuke is here. Sasuke is wet. Right. Now why is he wet?

"Why are you wet?" He's still watching his toe. Why? It's not the most interesting part of him surely? Wonder why he's like this? Sasuke's never subdued.

He points to the window, and I then notice that it's raining "Got wet…" He's now said that three times. And I'm not annoyed. He seems too weak to be annoyed with. What could possibly have got him feeling so down?

"What's wrong?" He's now looking straight at me with those dull onyx eyes. There used to be so much emotion hidden there. Now nothing. God what's happened to you, Sasuke? I've moved over to him now and I'm barely a foot away. He's just leaned backwards out of my space. Something is wrong with him.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with." There's no venom in that voice at all. Now I'm worried. He shouldn't be talking like this.

"Sasuke, I want to know. What's wrong?" He's looking back at the floor again and I suddenly realize that he's shaking. Why's he shaking? Something is seriously wrong with him. He would never shake or show any sign of weakness against me. Rival's don't _do_ that.

"'M'cold." He whispered still watching the floor. Not really aware of what I'm doing now, but I think I've got my hand to his forehead and I'm pretty sure my brain just registered that he is cold. I look down at him and watch a drop of water drip from his hair onto his nose. Down it travels to his chin where it pools up with three others before it silently plummets to the ground and makes a small 'plop' sound as it hits the tile. No wonder he's cold.

"Let's go get you some dry clothes." He shakes his head and more droplets plummet downwards.

"Haven't got any." He whispering again and I notice how now he's leaning towards me and not away like before. Before I know what I'm doing I've got my arms round his shoulders and I'm steering him towards my bedroom. What am I doing? Someone please tell me.

He's still dripping when we get to my room and the shivering is still going on. I've moved away to get some towels and clean clothes and he's standing awkwardly next to my bed. I've put the clothes on my bed and grabbed a towel. We've somehow come to a silent agreement that no talking is needed.

Starting with his head I'm now drying him off gently. Why am I doing this? I should be taking him over to Kakashi's. But he looks so sick and I don't think he would be able to make it there. Some weird force inside my brain says I need to look after him. The towel is becoming almost as wet as him, so it's been discarded and I've got another one.

He's got his eyes screwed up as I work on his face like a child again. Always such a child. The drips lessen as I work my way down and quickly check his ears are dry. Soon he's holding onto the tops of my arms to steady himself as I wipe at his cheeks. Soon his face and hair are dry and I have to move on again.

I've lifted off his tee shirt and it's joined the towel from before as I begin work on his torso. He's still holding onto me but his eyes are open and watching me now. Watching as I rub small circles on his chest and mop up the wetness that I find. Move onto his arms now. Left one first. Start at the top and move down. Rub out the dampness and mop up the drops and smears of wetness left there. Move down the arm and go past the elbow down again to his hands. Work down them to the fingertips and make sure I catch all the water there.

Back to his other arm now and it gets the same treatment as the other one until it's perfectly dry. Sasuke's still watching me. He isn't smiling or pouting now. He's just looking...dazed. Probably wondering why I'm doing this. Aren't we all?

Back to his torso and under his arms now. He wriggles momentarily and I know it's because he's ticklish, although he'll never admit it to anyone. Soon we're back to watching as I go down to his stomach and catch the last few droplets there. Then he's stock still as I pause. Acting as if it didn't happen I gently turn him around and work on his back. He sighs slightly through the shivering and I know he's relieved that he has time to think of something to say. All too soon I'm down and we're back to the awkward pause.

Acting as if I'd thought this through I reach around him and unbutton his too tight jeans so that he's still facing away from me. I know Sasuke and I know he doesn't wear underwear, so this is easier for both of us. Soon I'm helping him wriggle out of the jeans and letting him regain his balance that he lost momentarily. I've thrown his jeans into the wet pile and watch them plop on top of his shirt. I vaguely realize that I'm holding his hips to steady him and I let go. Soon I'm working again. Quickly over his buttocks and down to his thighs.

It only takes a few minutes to do each leg. Sliding my hands up and down the smooth columns and catching the drips that are there. He's still shaking and he looks paler than usual. Poor kid. Soon his legs are done and I realize what a sight this must be. Sasuke Uchiha standing in only his socks with me kneeling behind him drying him off. Yep, didn't think I'd be doing this today.

I help him lift his leg so I can take off one sock and now I'm kneeling beside him so he can use my shoulders to steady himself. Quickly dry one foot so he can catch his balance then it's onto the next one. Soon that one's dry too and he's completely dry. Still a bit damp, but mostly dry. And still shivering. I sighed slightly and picked up the clothes I'd found for him. They were my clothes yet they'll still be too big for him.

He lifted a leg and I helped him into the sweats I'd found. One foot in, now the other. When he was balanced I pulled them up his legs from behind. Soon he was covered and I was able to move from my position on the floor. Taking the tee shirt I tried not to look at the way that my sweats were balanced on his too small hips like they were going to fall down at any second. Had he always been this small?

I quickly recovered and was helping him get on the too big tee. He lifted his arms like a little kid and when I let go and the tee shirt settled he truly looked like one. He was still shivering and it was unnerving me. I don't like this. Something is seriously wrong with him. When he sat on my bed and I helped him put on the too big socks I felt him tense. I looked up from where I was rolling up the too long sweats and watched as he looked down on the bed.

He was looking scared for some reason. I don't know why. Maybe the prospect of me in bed has too many different endings? I don't know but he looked afraid. What's happened to you Sasuke? I sat on my side of the bed and pulled him next to me. He nuzzled into my chest and I felt him relax slightly. Pulling the duvet over us I let him snuggle into it.

Soon the room was filled with purring and I had no idea when it had started. Was I loosing it or something? Obviously not. Because I soon worked it out.

"You weren't at home, were you?"

He shook his head.

"Why are you here?"

"Got wet."

* * *

**So, what do you think? I wrote this after partying at a wedding for 8 hours in evil shoes. Should I continue? Might add a little Uchihacest in here after a while**


	2. Contains Memories

**Well, as I said I'm continuing this fic. I've got some ideas for things but I could still use some suggestions. Also, thank you to all the kind people that favorited, commented, and put me on story alert! YOU PEOPLE RULE!!  
**

**Still Naruto's POV**

* * *

I'm still awake

I'm still awake. I've been lying here for the past six hours holding Sasuke as he whimpers and moans in his sleep. Uchiha keeps muttering things and he's not sleeping well. What's happened to you? I mumble calming words into his ear and finger comb the raven black hair on his head. He's whimpering again and keeps nuzzling into my chest unconsciously. I smirk as I see him do something that he hasn't done in a long time.

Slowly his left arm curls on top of my chest and brings his hand dangerously close to his lips. I know what he's doing. One of Sasuke's most guarded secrets is about to be shown. I've never told anyone else, simply because I like the idea that I know something others don't about him. I'm the only one who's ever been this close to him really. I suppose Sakura had her fair share, but she could never really focus on something for more than a minute.

Eventually he brings his thumb to his lips and begins sucking on it. I smile and brush his hair back from his eyes as he makes small contented noises. This was one of the signs that Sasuke felt safe and protected. He settles again and breathes in and out deeply.  
Finally he's comfortable and I can think again.

He's been here for nearly eight hours and I don't even know why he's here. God knows what he's been through; I don't blame him for being like this. He left Orochimaru about a year after I had last seen him. Kakashi told me he just showed up outside the Konoha wall, beaten and scared. After about two weeks, he seemed to bounce back though. I thought he was fine. Until now…

When Sasuke came back and I was there I could see what affect the snake sanin had on him. He was broken. His whole self was shattered so badly, I didn't know how he was able to piece himself back together. Sasuke tried to hide it but I could see the pain behind his mask. He practically said it when he explained how bad he felt about leaving Konoha in the first place.

I had been there when Sasuke said that he was going to Orochimaru. I had already predicted what would happen. He didn't believe me. I knew he'd be dead and I knew that I'd never see him again. I was so _happy_ when I found out that he was back. I just couldn't believe it. That feeling immediately changed when I saw him. Seeing someone that you care about, completely helpless to what was going on around him. I remember there were two Black Ops agents guarding the door and Tsunade and Shizune were inside, questioning him.

At first, I couldn't believe that the pale, shivering form lying in the hospital bed was Sasuke. The way he looked straight at me, eyes open, but seeing nothing. He had become so lifeless… I remember I did the only thing that made sense to me in that instance. I walked over, sat down on the hospital bed, and pulled him into me. That's when he broke down. I held him as he sobbed, telling him that it was going to be alright.

It was in that moment that I knew that I wouldn't be able to leave him. I spent the whole night cradling him in my arms as he slept. That was the first night that we spent together and I can remember every detail of it. I took care of him. Like I am now. I found out so many things about him in that first night…

I can tell you why he went to Orochimaru. I'm stroking the hair and breathing the scent of the strongest ninja in my class and I'm saying that he was scared. I think he was always afraid that his brother would come back and finish him off. God, he's suffered so much in his life; I can see why he's always pushed to be the best.

Now I'm happily lying with Sasuke, curling a lock of his hair round my finger while he sucks his thumb. He needs me; I know that, he knows that, Sakura probably knows that too. I still don't know why he's here and at the moment I don't care. He's smiling in his sleep and mumbling round his thumb, signifying that he's dreaming.

As a human the biggest loss you can suffer from is the loss of a life close to you. We both have suffered that in our lifetime. Your life is built of stable people you place around you for company and when they're taken from you, there's nothing to live for. He's lived for revenge and nothing else. I've lived for him…

So the only way we can loose someone else is if they leave. He left. Sasuke's life crumbled around him because one of the walls of his safety had gone. He left for fear that he would never become strong enough to defend himself. All that time I loved him.

I don't think he understands what kind of love I hold for him. It's more than friends. It's more than anything I can imagine. What we have, it just feels so much more. When Sasuke was wounded by Haku, I felt his pain. When he was depressed about the curse mark and the decision that he would have to make, I felt his sorrow. And I reveled in it all.

I'm sure that's the way with Sasuke. Instead of him feeling bad, he feels pain. In a way it's even worse for him. I've never been able to comprehend it, so I've still got no idea how to help him through it.

Yes I feel bad about letting him go. Yes I'd feel guilty for letting him just waltz away from everything. I still feel like it's my fault. But I would never make him go through all of this again. Kakashi said he was fine, but I could hear through his lie. All stuffy, he forgot that I hear more than just words. The man was lying and obviously did not want to be talking about Sasuke, but rather some new mission that we had to accomplish. For a Jounin, he's pretty dumb really. I'd have thought he knew about our bond but he had no idea. Sasuke had been feeling pretty down and I'd been depressed myself so I knew something was up. When he just turned up tonight, without even insulting me once, that's when I knew the bond hadn't lied.

And of course it could have lied. We've been separated for the past year and it's a very rusty link we have. I wasn't even positive that we still had it. But right now I'm holding him and he's sucking his thumb and I'm purring just like the old days. I know I'll have to ask him questions when he wakes up. I know I'll probably ruin everything. I know he'll hate me again. But right now it feels like the past hasn't happened. And I'm home.

* * *

**Yeah... short chapter this time. The next one will be longer. If it isn't... then I'll bribe you with cookies not to hate me!  
**


	3. Comfort

**Inspiration comes at the weirdest times. Written at 2:00 AM on a school night. I think it turned out nice. It's still kinda short -Throws Cookies to readers-**

**Sasuke's POV**

* * *

Should I be freaked?

I came here by my own accord. To tell the loser to stop this. To stay out of my life and away from me for good. To stop appearing in my dreams and taunting me. To make him stop making me think these things that burn my head and scald my mind. I can't do this anymore and he shouldn't be doing it anyway so it has to stop.

It has to be him doing it because I never wanted it. I mean it wasn't bad when we were running together but not now. I don't want these thoughts, these visions, and these pictures of him anymore. It's not like he even likes me, I think. I mean I know he wouldn't kill me; it's hard to when you're as close as we were. But he should have done something. Anything just not this. It's wrong, really wrong.

If it's wrong then why does it feel so right?

Why was he even here? I mean this turned out nothing like I planned. I wanted to appear maybe trash his place, find his room, cry into his bed for a bit, before drying my eyes and going home. Back to the life that I'd shattered after I left this hell. What do I get? A face full of him watching me and making it crystal clear that he hates me more than ever. He always used to love playing mind games with me. This is his worst one. Completely confuses the hell out of me and I haven't been able to figure out the right way to make him stop.

He shouldn't be like this. Looking after me. I shouldn't be like this either. I'm an emotional wreck. I come here with the plan to go within a day. Come here for one night, leave a note, do the other things I've already said, and then leave again. I always do…

I can't believe I'm laying here. Lying on his bed with him. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't meant to be here. He wasn't meant to clean me and dry me and clothe me in his clothes because mine were wet. He isn't supposed to be like this. I'm not meant to be like this. We're lying here together. He's purring and I'm sucking my thumb. Notice how I don't care admitting it when only he's here. He always thought I was cute. I thought it was safe.

Itachi and I always used to lie like this when we were together. All that time ago before what he did. We would lie down and talk. If we didn't talk we would sleep. My brother used to read to me. At the age I was then, I couldn't really read that well and he said he'd teach me. He did. Itachi taught me almost everything I know, just to see me smile.

It beginning to seem like what my brother used to do, with us lying like this on Naruto's bed. Itachi was playing with my hair and I was sucking my thumb. Then he got out a book and began reading to me. It was an old volume of some thing or other. I can't remember now, but he read it to me. I rested my head on his chest whilst looking at the pages. He'd follow the line with his finger and point out which word he was reading so I could hear every syllable sounded out. He'd read a few pages then ask me to read a paragraph. His finger would go along the page and I'd follow and sound out the words. When I got stuck he'd help and slowly go through it with me. I loved every second of it.

It only took me a year to grasp every word in the English dictionary. That's when we began writing. We'd sit at a desk and he'd show me how to hold a pen correctly. It took about three weeks just to get my grip right, but he never yelled once. Just asked if I could remember and would hold the pen with me when I couldn't. We'd sit for a while and make sure I could write a passage and read it back to him. Then we'd read for a bit before going back to writing. Soon I could write every word in the English dictionary and read it back to him. My writing soon matched his in practically every way.

We're still lying here. I'm sill sucking my thumb, Naruto's still purring. I don't want to move because I'll ruin the moment. I know he's awake, he always is. He doesn't know I am though. If this is so wrong then why isn't either of us moving? We're in his bed, he's holding me, I'm playing the poor helpless boy and he's playing the part of Itachi, it seems like. I'm so used to this it's easy to forget he hates me after what I did to him. Practically killed him, so I heard. I know he hates me, but I wonder if he knows how much I love him. Not as a rival, not as a friend, as Sasuke, as me. When I left I didn't want to be burdened with memories. But some things don't go away, no matter how hard you try.

We really shouldn't be doing this. What if he realizes I'm awake? What if he suddenly remembers who I am? What if he kicks me out? What if he leaves me again? What if I'm alone? I don't think I could handle that. I've always been alone. Ever since that night. The binding darkness. I won't go back there…

But he has now. He's moving and I've tensed up. If he's going to hit me then I might as well be prepared. He's going to shove me off the bed, beat me into a bloody mess then throw me into the street so I can't move. Well come on then. Don't make me wait; let's get it over and done with. He's shifted slightly and I haven't moved. Hopefully if I stay like this he'll think I'm too cute to kill. I hope.

Nothing. He's still shifting and he's lifted me slightly. Okay be cute. He's settled again and I'm a little further up his chest now, closer to his face. His arm is holding me and up and the other is reaching across to stroke my face. And I'm still sucking my thumb. I'm cute, I'm asleep, and I'm not going to give the game away. I can ignore the stroking fingers. I can pretend not to feel the breath on my face. I can hide form the eyes that I can feel watching me.

It was his tongue that finally did me in.

Not in the way you're thinking. He's not kissing me, god why would he do that? He's cleaning me. And still purring. Oh god he's cleaning me. He's _never_ done that to me before. He's licking my forehead and purring like a fucking cat. Oh god I love this. His tongue is moist but not wet. He's licking across my skin and over my eyelids. He's so gentle. I never want this to stop. The feel of his tongue stroking my cheeks and picking up all of the scent there so that only his is left. I can smell him all over me and I love it. His tongue is caressing my chin and he's purring. Oh god I feel so...I don't know but it's good. If he ever stops, I'll kill him. I feel one of his hands coming to take my thumb from my mouth so he can continue on his way. I easily let my hand move away to rest on his chest while he carries on. Moving gently across my lips and licking them gently. I don't want to move, if I do he'll know I'm awake. He's moving across now and to reach the other side he's rolling gently on top of me. He's not that heavy or maybe I'm too focused on his tongue to care. Oh god the tip of his tongue is tickling my earlobe now and it's taking all my strength not to wriggle from the sensations it's causing me. He's kneeling over me now and I can't move. I'm scared he'll notice and stop.

Am I pathetic? Is it weak to want you Naruto? Because I'm not moving, right now I'm getting practically all his attention and then some. He's moving down to my neck and I thank god I'm not wearing my tight tee or he wouldn't be able to reach that crease in my skin right there. Where he is now. Between my neck and my chest and he's lapping at my skin now. Stroking it with that powerful muscle and making me forget everything that has ever gone wrong in my life. God I love this. Please never stop. I could lie like this forever and a day. Moving round now, slipping his hands to hold my chin and stroke my face as he carries on. Okay, would it be wrong to say this is better than sex? Because right now, that's what I'm thinking. I'm not hard or anything, nor's he, but this is intimate. This is as close as we've ever got and I never want him to stop. God never stop.

But he does and I've just made a pathetic mew like a kitten taken from its mother. I should stop this. Go home now and kill myself. I came to say stop it and I don't want him to. He's purring still and laid back to pull me until I'm practically lying on top of him. Do I care? No. Should I? Possibly. I'm resting my head on his broad chest and I can hear the rumble of his purrs rattling that heart that always seems to be beating faster than usual. It's a weird sensation but I like it. My hands have somehow managed to entangle their digits into his shirt and I'm clinging to him like my life depends on it. I feel like it does, it really does.

This is so wrong feeling like this with him right here. But I don't care. He's knows I'm awake; I know I'm awake. Should really say something shouldn't I? Okay, here goes. Excuse me if my voice trembles, but I'm sure you'll understand if I say that my nerves are a wreck.

"Naruto?"


	4. Confusion

**Please don't eat me for not updating in a long time. School is killing me, and I have to finish a giant essay by Friday... Thanks again to all the people who have commented and favorited. I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Seriously debating my sanity at the moment

Seriously debating my sanity at the moment. I've just dried Sasuke off after he mysteriously appears in my apartment before giving him a tongue bath in my bed. The part that's freaking me out is that I enjoyed it all. Is it wrong to enjoy that? He thinks I don't know he's awake, but I do. God I do. He's thinking something over. I can tell because his face does this cute little frown and his lips crease slightly at the edges.

"Naruto?"

He sounded so lost. Like a child really. I'm lying happily with him still in my arms on top of my. He's smaller than me so I can feel his breath on my neck and top of my chest. I love this sensation. It's like a golden tingling that tickles down my spine and warms my body. Yes I know how stupid that sounded, but that's what it's like.

He feels different now that he's awake. He's tensed slightly and I notice how his thumb is far from his mouth now. No sense of security any more then. I'm holding him and I think I should let go. He obviously feels unsure of his position so I should really let him go and get his bearings. I let my arms slip from his waist and rest them by my sides. He's wriggled slightly and is now lying next to me, watching the ceiling. Looking anywhere but me. God what have I done.

Congratulations Naruto, you have now ruined whatever chance of rebuilding the trust between you. Good one. I mentally pat myself on the back and sigh. He shouldn't be like this. I shouldn't be like this. We shouldn't be like this.

There was a time when we were comfortable round each other. Honestly. We would sit for as long as we could and talk about everything. He would smirk at me and I'd tell him about Kyuubi. He used to listen with interest and ask tons of questions. I used to answer as truthfully as I could because he hated it when I lied. I told him of the downsides of being a host to it and he listened quietly until I'd finished. Then he'd ask more questions and I'd answer. I miss those times when we were comfortable round each other.

Now all there is between us is time. A year of hate and loathing. It's not hard to see the hatred he has for me right now. He's watching the ceiling and playing with the hem of my shirt he's wearing. He's still thinking and I wonder if he's debating when to run for it. Sasuke never used to run. He made that up himself, starting with the time he left Konoha. I think it settled in his head when his brother left him. He looks so lost. Poor boy…

I should say something. Keep him calm and act normal. Act like I haven't been reminiscing over our time spent together and wish I was back then. It can't be so I should forget it and act like the bastard I am. God I hate doing this. But Sasuke needs it. He was always a person for consistency. When he was left alone, he got lost and didn't know what to do. But I suppose he's comfortable with what he's got now, so I should let him go. Be his own person.

But what should I say? I'm not a monster, I don't think. But he's worked that out because he's still here. So what should I say? Act normal. Right, I can do this. Calm voice and seem undaunted by the fact that he's still in your bed.

"How are you feeling?" There. Short, simple and caring. He should be able to answer that without any real problems and we'll be okay. We can talk about why he's here. Because I've been here for a while now and I still don't know what's happened to him. He's lying there and he won't look at me. Why not? Oh right, because he hates me. Duh... I think I've been around Sakura too much.

"Fine." He whispers. God he's whispering. Where's the _real_ Sasuke gone?

"You want something to eat?" Please say yes. You look too thin Sasuke. Your hips are too prominent and I can nearly count your ribs from here. Please say yes. I'm making a plan in my head about what to do. If he says yes then we can go downstairs and have a cup of instant ramen each. We can sit and talk about what's happened to him. I need to know. He's my best friend. I deserve to know.

Oh good he's nodding. Not talking. Why's he not talking? I need him to talk. I can't work out what's wrong with him if he doesn't talk. Okay Naruto, calm down. Let's just get him into the kitchen and have some food. That'll calm you down. Hopefully...

I nod back and get out of the bed. Ow...okay maybe I should take this slow. Crick in the neck here from leaning on that headboard for so long. It doesn't matter. I'll be fine. Just get to the kitchen.

I'm stretching now and he's still on my bed. He's sitting up and his hair's all mussed from sleeping. But he makes no move to fix it. I'm glad, he looks cuter like that. Not so much like the ninja that I knew. I slowly make my way to the door and he follows silently. I'm bare foot and I make small scuffling sounds as we make our way down into the kitchen. He shuffles along in my socks.

As I pour the water into the Styrofoam cups and push them into the microwave, he sits at the table and I see how ridiculous he looks. Dressed in my huge clothes and hair in a mess that would rival a three years olds. My shirt is hanging off him and finished round his thigh instead of his waist. The sweats I clothed him in are trailing along the floor as he swings his legs like a kid. Always like a kid. The socks he's in seem too big as well and there's extra space at the end of his toes. His gaze has fallen to the table and he's making little patterns on the top of it. What has happened to you Sasuke?

"Here." I hand him the ramen and he accepts it quietly. Since when has he become so quiet? I hate this he shouldn't be like this. It's not natural…

I drain half of my ramen in one go whereas he just plays with is. Sighing slightly, I sit opposite him and he watches his finger make more patterns on the tabletop. He completely stinks of me. The clothes reek of my scent and I'm surprised he hasn't asked for his clothes back. He smells of me even more because of the tongue bath I gave him earlier. Did I mention how much I enjoyed that? He tastes the same as the time we accidentally ended up kissing each other in class. He still has his own scent all over him. For some reason he always smelt of strawberries and cream. I don't know why, he just does. And when I was cleaning him before, he still tasted of it. But I won't tell him that because he'll probably get embarrassed. He'd also be embarrassed if I told him I still loved that taste.

I push my tongue to the roof of my mouth and I can still find his taste lingering there. I hope it never goes. It's a great smell to wake up to. It's a great taste to have. Hope it never goes. But it will. It always does. The ramen washes it away and it's lost forever.

Right now he smells of me and I revel in it. It's like he's mine again. I always smelt weird. Sort of like a mixture between peaches and baking cake. I must taste really weird though. But I'm a weird person anyway so it doesn't matter. Wonder if Sasuke would like what I taste like. I mean I like his, so it would be nice if he liked mine...Okay, time to stop dwelling on weird thoughts that will never happen. Time to speak again.

"Why were you outside?" He must have forgotten he said that because he looks confused. Now he's looking at the table again and thinking with his cute frown and crease at his lips.

"I...I came to find you." And that was the last thing I expected him to say. He's just stumped me with that sentence. "Needed to tell you to...to stay away." He's whispering again and I don't know why. If he starts shaking I'm done for. Okay I need to stay calm. Why did he want to tell me that? We've gone more of our separate ways after he was released from the hospital. How much more could I stay away?

"I have." I answer. I'm not whispering. Maybe he won't anymore if I show some sort of control over the situation here.

"No you haven't!" Oh God he's yelling. Take a step back and let him stand up. He's just thumped his fist on the table and the cups of ramen have rattled, his had spilt a little because the broth is near the top. He's barely eaten anything. Why? "You won't leave me alone! Stop turning up in my dreams!" What?

"Sasuke? Sasuke calm down." I'm using my calm voice now and he's listening thank God. "Listen to me. That's just your dreams, not mine as well." He's looking confused again and is running his hands through his hair; it's standing in so many different directions.

"I...I don't understand." Neither do I. Look at you. You're a wreck Sasuke. Looking thin and tired and just...not you. "I don't want to dream of you anymore. It started when I left... You keep turning up in my dreams. Then… Then…" Oh god, he's shaking again. "The only person I see when I'm asleep is you. Why won't you stop it?" He's looking at me with desperate eyes and I don't know what he's asking. I can't answer that Sasuke, because I don't know. I get up from the table and run back to my room. Grabbing one of the blankets, I walk back to the kitchen. Sasuke hasn't moved.

"Sasuke?" He looks at me with those sullen eyes as I wrap the blanket around his shoulders. He dosen't move, just keeps staring up at me, wanting, pleading for something that I can't give him. I can't see Sasuke at all. "Why were you wet when you got here?" He's shuffling his feet and I can barely hear his mumbling.

"Walked across town in the rain. Got wet." I shake my head and he's looking for the world like a lost puppy. He'd probably whimper if he wouldn't feel like an idiot. All right. His clothes are upstairs. If I can get them dry then he can be on his way and he can leave like he wants to. He doesn't want to be here, it's obvious. So I nod and tell him to eat more while I sort his clothes out. He nods again and sits down. Tracing more patterns on the table and looking more lost than when he first turned up here.

Where has Sasuke gone?


	5. Departure

**Here we go again...**

**Sasuke's POV**

* * *

I'm so stupid. Look at me. Sitting at the idiot's table with a luke-warm Styrofoam cup of instant ramen. Can my life get any worse? I mean, as if being here wasn't hard enough, he asked me questions and for some stupid reason, I answered truthfully. I told him. See? I am so stupid. Congratulations Sasuke you have just ruined your life. Go kill yourself now…

I've tried to kill myself before you know. I was really going to go through with it. I was upset about Itachi, my team and everything. Then to add to my sucky life, the snake bastard showed up. So yeah, I was depressed. And being the little weakling I've always been, I decided to try and off myself. Didn't work as you can see. Still have the scars on my wrists…

Doesn't that just prove how shitty my life is? I can't even kill myself properly. Waste of space, that's me. So I guess I know what I'm going to be doing when I get home. I'll say goodbye to my huggable, sweet, sensitive, hyperactive, perfect best friend before going home and greeting the dawn. Sounds like a plan. Good to have a plan. Can't kill myself, so I'll do the one thing that no one can stop. I'll leave the world for real this time. Not even he can stop me this time.

Wonder what he's doing out there. Probably gone to disinfect his bed or something. But he's gone again. Not in the 'abandon me' sense but gone, when we were getting on. Sort of... Well there was no real yelling. I know I yelled, but I was upset. I didn't want to yell but he made me.

He was acting all caring and I knew it was an act. How would you feel knowing that the one person that you keep having these feelings for and dreams about, is only pretending to like you. It hurts. Especially when you know that it's a trial for them to even be in the same room as you and not snap your neck. It hurts so much when I remember that part. When I left, it wouldn't have hurt so much if I'd not promised that I'd never leave. He also swore to me he'd never leave. Two years later I did and he was left.

So to sum up how I'm feeling at this moment. I feel small, lost, alone, cold, scared and upset. I am upset because I know that I'm going to have to leave. But that's not the biggest thing that's upsetting me. The part that really hurts, is knowing that he won't ask me to stay. Not once will he ask me to stop. Wait. Listen. Don't go. Stay with me. Please don't leave.

Fuck it. Time to stop living in the past and get on with it. Not gonna get dusted sitting here am I? Well, not since Naruto suddenly began liking me. Right. I'm going to try and drink a bit more before finding him and telling him bye. At some point during that I will find me clothes, get dressed before walking out through that door. It's raining again. Guess I'll get wet on my way back to hell won't I? Not like it matters.

Right. I'm up and moving. Throw the rest of the now cold ramen down the sink and throw the cup away. Turns out I didn't eat anything else. Haven't been eating much lately anyway. Bit thinner than usual, but it doesn't matter. When will I learn that I don't matter? So yeah I'm being homey and cleaning up after myself. I'm homey but I'm not that well trained. Naruto can do his own drying up.

So yeah I'm done now. Walking away from the little kitchen thing into the main foyer of this apartment. Naruto never needed a big place to live. I never complained. But now I'm on my own, I make do with my little run down apartment thing. Doesn't matter, not like I ever use it anyways. I'm always wandering...

I'm walking down the hall now. I know my way around this place, even if I've only been here a couple times. Soon I find myself outside his room again. Don't even bother to knock, just walk straight in.

My shoes look a little worse for wear but still wearable. Can't see my shirt or jeans though. Guess they're with Naruto through the door into the bathroom. That's where I go. Lean in the doorway so not to disturb him. Of course, if I was feeling a little better and more like myself I would have yelled at him and ripped my clothes away before leaving immediately.

He's sitting on the counter of the sink. Sitting with his hair all mussed up and holding my clothes in his hands. But instead of checking they were dry like any normal person, he's got them pressed to his face. He's smelling my shirt and jeans. Why? Nothing new there Naruto. Same shirt I was wearing when he last saw me before I left for Orochimaru. Same one I'm going to die in a few hours from now. What's the big deal? He's sniffing it and smiling like it's the most precious thing to him in the world. I knew I wasn't the only insane one.

I'd better stop him before he does something really crazy. I cough loudly and he's looking at me like a rabbit caught in the headlights. I smirk slightly and gesture to the clothes in his hands. "They dry?" He nods and hands them to me.

"Get dressed then you can leave."

You know you have those parts of you that tell you not to do the stupid things? Like a little voice that's been telling me not to go and slash myself open? Well my little voice has always been quieter than most peoples, but now it's become mute. Okay, it's possibly been burned, stabbed, gutted and left to die. And I think the tiny part of me that felt wanted has just joined it.

It's me leaving again this time. This time however, I'm being forced to leave. I have to leave. I know I was going to leave anyway, but he didn't have to say it. Out loud it seems so...so real. So final and true. So now I'm the one leaving. I'm the evil one that's abandoning the other. Well fine. He wants me gone I'll go.

Snatch the clothes away and fold my arms. I seem to be becoming more defensive since I came back. Of course I've got good reasons to be… Because of… I wince momentarily, pushing those horrible memories back into my head. He looks at me for a moment, curious, and I don't make eye contact. Naruto stands up and he's soon left and I've locked the door behind me. Bastard!

#

I'm changed. I'm ready to go. I'm so ready I'm standing in the front hall and preparing myself to walk back outside into the storm that's now decided to take place. I'm ready and raring. And also waiting for Naruto to come down and say goodbye.

I'm that pathetic. I need him to say goodbye. I'm like a child. I need him to say goodbye. If this is the last time I get to see him then I'm going to say goodbye.

I'm waiting. Waiting. Still waiting. Nothing. Where the hell is he? I've been standing here for the past...two minutes and he hasn't appeared. How can he expect me to stay still for so long? He knows I can't stand still. I'm always fidgeting and shuffling around. Otherwise I get bored. He knows this, so why is he taking so long? He said he'd be back in a second. Well it's now 120 seconds later and he's still not here. Hell...

"Stand still."

Oh, he's here now and my stomach's just done that weird flippy thing. Like it does before you go attack for the first time. Butterflies in my stomach. Why? Because, he's here. My foot stops tapping against the tiles and I look down to avoid his eyes. Can't have him seeing me so nervous about saying goodbye now can I? He's walking casually towards me now. Bet you all he's thinking is that I'll be gone soon. Lucky him. All I'm thinking is how close he's getting.

Why is he getting so close?

"Are you ready to go?" See? All he can talk about is getting rid of me. All he can think off is getting me out of his life. I'm not wanted. I'm not wanted by anybody. Never was. My dad didn't give a fuck about what happened to me. My mom was always trying to encourage me to train harder. Itachi didn't care about me, and only left me alive to suffer. The gang of misfits don't really count...but they don't care either. Besides Naruto not one of them tried to find me. Nope. Never been wanted in my life. Ever.

He watches me nod my head and then nods back. Real conversationalists aren't we? Was easier if we're fighting. But I don't have the energy to fight. Need all the strength I have to get home and greet the sun. Right okay. Clear my throat and prepare myself. Gonna be normal and casual. See ya round Naruto. That'll do. Okay. Deep breath now...

"I...I probably should..."

Oh well done Sasuke. That was so casual wasn't it? Can I help it though? My stomach's flipping and my throat's dry and my voice is all breathy and he's so close now. So close to me. His hair's lighter if you stand here and see it. Wanna touch it...NO! What the hell is wrong with me? Okay calm down. Just don't think about how he's gotten really close now. So close that I can feel his breath touching my face. Should go. Should defiantly go now. Can't move. Shit…

He's right in my face now and I can't look away. My eyes are stuck on his lips. Wonder what they'd feel like...what the hell is wrong with me? Lick my lips and go to pull away. Got to get away before I do something stupid. Well I would move if he lets go off my arms and stops looking at me like some sort of hungry animal. God Naruto, when did your eyes become so intense? There's emotion there I don't understand. Can't understand why he's holding my arms so tight and licking his lips whilst pulling me closer either. Who cares? Close my eyes and wait it out. I probably look like a right idiot. Standing here in his arms so close to him. Almost like he's going to...

Shit!

I pull away fast and shove his arms away. What the hell was that all about? I'm panting. God I'm shaken up now. Can barely stay on my feet I'm so...well I don't know what because I'm confused and I think straight right now. Okay drag my eyes away from the interesting tiled floor and look over at my sire. He's just watching me with those eyes. He's not smiling or anything. Just...watching. Gotta go. Gotta go now.

Back towards the door and he doesn't follow. Thank god. I'll think about this when I'm watching the sun tomorrow and bleeding. Then I can die confused and alone. Like it was meant to be...


	6. Needs Help

**Naruto's POV**

He's gone.

Left me alone again. Every time we seem to be getting along one of us leaves. It's like a curse we have. Set in stone that one of us will leave when we're getting along. He's walked through that door and into the storm, leaving me to stand here alone in the middle of my apartment.

I defiantly need some time to think. Am I pathetic? I spend my time brooding, thinking, dreaming, fantasizing about this one person that I thought I lost and is now walking the earth being a constant pain in my ass. And I love every second of it.

Sometimes I think of the times we spent together. I never regretted an instant. I know for a fact that he didn't either. Why would he? The first five months when our team was assembled was just Sakura, he, and I. Together. We did a lot of things together during that time, but not once did I ever think that I loved him.

And now he's out there. He's walking along some trashy street, getting soaked by the pouring rain that's still falling. He's probably trying to keep the water from soaking him. Bet his feet are wet. His sandals are so worn the tops are worn paper-thin and the soles have holes in them. So he's probably trying to avoid puddles.

The rain's hitting the windows of the apartment and causing them to shake at the sheer force. It's a true storm tonight. Just like when he appeared. Just like when I left. Just like when he's leaving. He's probably soaked right through now. Rain dripping from his nose and falling onto those full lips of his. And I bet he's muttering curses and snarling at anything that moves.

He's most likely wet again. He'll have to dry off before going back to bed. Or he'll be even more pissed off. He always gets stressed when he's wet. But he wasn't earlier...wonder why.

I miss him. Despite what everyone says, I love him. I just don't show it because I'm not sure if he does as well. But when I was with him...I don't feel bad. I feel happy remembering the moments we used to chase each other down the streets whilst boring humans would discuss the behaviour of us being unseemly.

A smash of thunder brought me out of my memories and made me turn towards the door. He's out there right now. Sasuke is out there soaking wet and probably trying to catch a lift somewhere. I should help him. I'm his best friend. I'm responsible for him. He needs me. I should go.

So I do. I grab my coat and move towards the door. Towards the rain. Towards Sasuke.

I'm trying to follow his scent. It's hard with the rain banging on my head and running into my eyes. But I won't give up and I will find him if it kills me...

He came this way. I can smell him. But the scent is going all over the street like he was staggering or something. Possible drunk but there's no smell of alcohol round here. Maybe he's hurt? But there's no blood... I don't know.

So I'm sniffing round like a dog in heat searching for a mate. I bet I look like an idiot, but if that's what it takes to find him then I'll do it. He needs me and I'm not there. So I have to find him and sort him out.

The scent is getting stronger, meaning I'm getting nearer. Hopefully I'll still be able to catch up with him. Sasuke…

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Slamming the door to my apartment, I kick off my waterlogged shoes and shake my head, letting millions of little droplets fall to the ground below. So cold… Why is it so cold?

Not bothering to move my shoes out of the way I walk to the kitchen, open up a drawer and select a small but sharp, silver blade. This is what I want, what I've been waiting for. Longing for death, just so my pain can end, so that no one else will be hurt by me.

I walk into the bathroom and sit down on the cold tile floor, with the knife resting in my palm. I stare at it and wonder if I'm strong enough to do what I've been planning.

I'm all alone. No one is at home except me. Everyone has something to do except me. I'm always alone. I'm not worth anybodies time. I was born just to die sad and alone. I'm a mistake. I must be…

Am I worth living to anyone? Sakura is always pretending she loves me when I know she doesn't. Kakashi-sensei won't even say two words to me. Everyone else hates me and wishes I had never been born. Naruto…

He's the only one I'd live for. But I can't…I can't because I love him too much. He hates me, I know he does. He just plays the part, so that I won't run off again. He will never love me like I love him. No one will…

At one time I used to think maybe he cared about what happened to me. Just maybe he felt the same love I feel. When he smiled only for me, or when his eyes shined a certain way. When he said my name…

But now I know it must have been my imagination. He's perfect and someone that is perfect could never feel in such an imperfect way. He could never feel these feeling like I do.

So why I'm I even hesitating? No one is here to stop me. I'll die and no one will even care. They'll find my dead body. They will discover the truth and hate me. Even Naruto will hate me.

I glance over at the clock. It's getting late now and I've done enough thinking. Because no matter how much thinking I do I know it wouldn't change anything. I'll die anyways.

I'll cut through both of my wrists and bleed to death. I'll die slowly and painfully. Just to pay for my sinful thoughts and selfish actions.

I hold the blade tightly and press it against the pale skin of my wrist. I can feel the pulse that will soon be gone. I began to slide the blade feeling the pain I've been waiting for. Longing for…

I see as the blood begins to seep out of the cut. Warm, pulsing wetness seeps out of those two gashes on my hands and drip to the floor below. I smile, knowing that justice has been surved to rid the world of an unnessicary burden

It made all other pain go away. I loved to stare, transfixed, at my own blood as it crept down my arm. Strangely inticing. Drawing me in further. What would it matter? No one was left for him.

Suddenly, I hear the door click open and slam shut. No… not now, why is someone here now? Damn it, someone was going to ruin it. I try to shout 'Go away!', but both my mouth and voice refused to work. Hurry! Hurry and die already!

The sad smile that I had worn grew into an insane smirk as I fell back, cracking my head on the side of the wall and unable to get up. I was slightly surprised - the effects of bloodloss were getting to me rather quickly…

The intruder changes his footsteps, approaching the bathroom. I shut my eyes, unable to see whoever had come to find me…

I feel the person rush to my side and the blade is snatched from my hand. Then I'm pulled from the cold floor and into someone's arms. My wrist are being lifted up and the blood is being licked away.

I know that I am no longer bleeding, but I need to see who this is. Struggling, I manage to open my eyes the tiniest bit… and immidiatly wish I hadn't. The man who holds me is none other than Uchiha Itachi, my brother.

He looks into my eyes trying to search for an answer to the many questions that he must have. I want to cry out, twist away, run. But I can't. He holds me too tightly and I have no energy left. The darkness is trying to swallow me and I can't keep my eyes open any longer.

_Do you hate me now… brother? I'm weak, like you said. I'm sorry you had to find me this way, but it's for the best. _That is what I want to tell him, but I'm unable to move my lips as his warm hand grabs a hold of my own, bloodstained one. I hear him whisper my name before the darkness swallows me.

_Help…_

* * *

**Yessss.... I finally got this done. With Itachi. Yay**


	7. Savior

The scent gets weaker with every step I take, even though I'm positive of where I'm going. The fucking rain washed most of it away before I even get there. But I know where he went. Back to the Uchiha compound. The house he hadn't gone to since he had left.

Reaching the steps, I shake my head like a dog and the stray drops of rain plummet downward, pooling at my feet. It's when I open the door when I hear the cries…

"Sasuke, no Sasuke! Wake up, oh please wake up! Oh no, no, NO!!" I heard someone shout. Who was that? Growling, I ran to where I had heard the shouts. What I found was almost more than I was able to handle.

Itachi, lying amidst a pool of crimson, holding Sasuke to his chest. It took me a moment to realize that the pools on the floor were human blood. Blood that had come from two deep gashes on the sides of my boy's arms. Itachi turned to look up at me when I skidded to a stop in the doorway.

I sigh in relief as I see the sincerity and sorrow in Itachi's eyes in. He means it. He hadn't come to finish off his brother. Thank whatever god that listens to me. Sasuke's barely conscious when I reach him and I brush his damp hair out of his face and look into his eyes. I don't think he's aware that I'm here.

Itachi hasn't said anything, but moves his hands towards that gashes on Sasuke's wrists. I know what he's thinking. We need to stop the bleeding, but Sasuke's in no condition to walk. Before I can say anything, Itachi has him in his arms and is carrying him out of the room.

"He's not doing very well." He's right. He'll die unless we do something... I nod and he shifts his grip slightly so that Sasuke's head isn't lolling around quite so much as before. Sasuke's eyes keep drifting shut and I'm trying to get him to stay conscious. "Take him. I'll go and get the first aid ready." And before I know it, he's gone and I'm left here holding Sasuke and trying to figure out how to keep him awake.

"Sasuke?" I'm whispering in case his head hurts. I can't believe this is happening. I can't help but feeling that this is all my fault. "Sasuke? Come on now, you have to stay awake for me." I get is a strangled whimper in reply. I guess he's not up to waking up just yet. "Please?" Maybe, just maybe he'll listen...

No, he hasn't made any attempt to wake up. It's no good. I gently change the positions of my hands. Soon I've shifted Sasuke so his head is resting on my shoulder and I'm walking in the direction Itachi went. He's so much lighter than before. There's barely anything on him. He's all skin and bones. What's happened to him?

It feels like I'm carrying a corpse. I need him to wake up and tell me what's happened to him. Not just about tonight but since before then. He's skinny and lost a lot of weight and that doesn't happen in a few days. That takes time. Sasuke's moaning against my chest and I shake him slightly to keep him in the barely conscious state he's in. He needs to stay awake.

"It's okay Sasuke. I've got you." I whisper quietly to him. He's shaking again and he's soaked as well. So am I. I'll have to let him borrow some of my clothes again to warm him up. He's moaning and making small nearly sobbing sounds from his mouth. My poor boy. What's happened to you? "I need you to stay awake for me." I whisper "Can you do that?" He whimpers and I can feel him draining out again. "It's okay precious. I've got you."

By the time I find Itachi, he's just able to keep his eyes open but can no longer make any noise. It doesn't matter as long as he's awake. I don't want him going into a coma. He seems like he was ready to do that when I got there.

He's no longer fidgeting, but is lying still in my arms. His hazy grey eyes are going in and out of focus and I'm trying to keep him aware of what's happening. Before I know it, I'm in his kitchen. Itachi is bustling round the place with assorted medical equipment.

As soon as I'm in the door, Itachi's by my side and helping me lower my him onto the couch in the other room. Sasuke doesn't make a sound but he's trying to keep his eyes on me at all times. What the hell has done this to him? I need to know. Sasuke's shaking and before I know it I'm on my knees beside him stroking his hair and muttering into his ear.

Itachi's doing the right thing and checking him over while I stroke his hair and the hand I've picked up in my own. My thumb is moving over the too prominent knuckles and massaging them gently in an overly reassuring way. I'm sure it hasn't gone unnoticed by Itachi but I don't care.

Itachi's giving me wary looks whilst wrapping Sasuke's wrists tightly in gauze and bandages and paying rapt attention to his dilated pupils. And me? I'm resting my head next to Sasuke's and letting him get lost in the familiar scents to stop him shaking and keep him calm.

"I don't think it's just the loss of nourishment and blood loss that's made him like this." I say, and I find that I can't tear my eyes away from the clouded over ones of Sasuke. But I hear Itachi perfectly "It played a part on him staying down after loosing so much blood. His pupils are dilated more than usual and there's a slow reaction to when light conditions are changed." ...What?

"So some food should make him better right?" I ask. "It should help…" he tells me, standing up. He returns a few minutes later with a mug of warm soup and hands it to me. Guess I'm on feeding duty. I place the mug on the side and go to sit and rest Sasuke against me. He can't sit up and he'll need a lot of help right now. I manage to prop him against me and keep him there with one arm, whilst bringing to mug to his lips with the other. He's not responding.

His eyes are practically shut aside from the small slits of gray I can see still trying to watch me. "It's okay. It's me. It's Naruto, you have to eat now." His eyes can't quite focus and he's having trouble keeping his eyes open. He needs this now! "Sasuke come on now. Drink..." Itachi coaxes, running a hand against Sasuke's face. I let the soup brush against his lips and he doesn't even try to lick it off. I swear inwardly and put the mug down.

Carefully I set the mug down. His eyes don't even flicker. I need him to respond. I need him to hear me. I look up and see his eyes are fully closed again. All right this isn't working. Itachi says something but I can't hear him. Sasuke's shaking with the cold and he's slowly starving to madness. I can't let that happen!

Within a few seconds he's in my arms again and I'm storming up the stairs back to his room. Itachi followed but stands hesitantly at the doorway. He doesn't understand. He can never understand. Sasuke needs me. If I can just get him to swallow a few drops then that'll be enough to pull him through to tomorrow. I lay him on my bed and he's still shaking with the cold. Soon I get his socks and shirt off. I only leave on the jeans because I think Sasuke would murder me if I stripped him in front of his brother. I wrap him gently in my duvet and sit behind him. I have to let him eat.

I look up and find him looking questioningly at me. I think he's worried. I nod towards the door. He takes the hint, sets the mug of soup on the bedside table and stepped outside.

It's been over a year since I've touched Sasuke with anything other than force (earlier on not included). I wanted to let him know what he meant to me earlier this evening but he left before I could. But if this is the only way I can get him to feed then so be it.

I gently lower my lips to his and stroke my tongue along his lower lip. He doesn't as much as move so I do it again with a little more force. Please Sasuke react for me... Licking further I move onto his top lip and suck. I feel the tiniest twitch of movement so I slowly repeat the actions again. He's in a state of unconsciousness still and he's not aware of what he's doing, but he's moving his lips slightly to move against mine. Thank god.

I move a hand to caress his face and carry on massaging his lips with mine. I can feel the blood between my lips and I know that he will be able to manage now. Dragging my fingers across his smooth cheekbones I slowly move down his jaw and slip my tongue inside to awaken the rest of his mouth. Rubbing my tongue slowly up and down his I can feel the muscle react to push against mine. Before I know it, Spike is suckling on my lip whilst I make sure the rest of his mouth is in a fit state to continue.

Pulling away slightly I feel his mouth continue to try and find mine to cling to. Finally his body is reacting the way I need it to. Slowly pulling back further I let Sasuke's mouth continue working away. Without a moment's hesitation, I pull away completely and take a small mouthful of soup from the mug before fastening my lips back to those of Sasuke's. His lips suck on mine and I work my tongue into his mouth so he can collect more of the nourishment he needs.

Happy that he's got some soup in his mouth I pull back again and take another gulp of soup. I repeat the action again and again, trying to get as much nourishment into him as possible. As he continues to swallow slowly, I move my lips to his neck and begin massaging it gently. If Spike is unconscious and hasn't fed for a while, it is likely he'll need some help with swallowing. Slowly he accepts that my lips aren't coming back and finishes moving the food down his throat. I feel him swallow and I lap at his neck to help the muscles there work as well, before going back and refilling his mouth.

He responds as well as I can hope him to and is soon is swallowing full mouthfuls of soup into his parched system. Three mouthfuls, four, then a fifth and he's still going strong. I sigh and continue to stroke his face with my fingers and his neck with my tongue as he feeds. After the tenth gulp I help him swallow the last few drops as he chokes on them. He's not awake yet and he needs his rest. So pull away and quickly pull off the duvet before redressing him in another pair of my sweats and not in his jeans.

Before long, the duvet is wrapped round his fragile body and he's stopped shaking finally. I sigh and Itachi steps back into the room. He glances at me before walking over to his brother and presses a gentle kiss to Sasuke's forehead after wiping away the traces of soup. He looks so small, but I know I can't stay with him just now. Itachi deserve some explanation and I should give it to him. I carefully move his arm and make sure his searching lips are plugged with his left thumb before leaving him to get some rest.


End file.
